Two Halves Make A Whole
by Celtic Goth1
Summary: Bakura's been whining to Ryou about not having a body of his own. So Yugi, Malik and Ryou try to seperate form their Yami's using their items, but they failed ... or did they? Humour fluff stuff RxB,YxYY&MxM eventual pairings CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Mirror Image

**6/8/07 Edit: I've had a horrid bout of Nostalgia and have decided to do a bit of editing on each chapter and hopefully finish this. Cheers. **

**C.G: **Hello all! And welcome to my new fanfic!

**Yami S:** Shouldn't you be finishing off your other Fanfiction?

**C.G:** I'm working on it.

**Yami S:** Oh yes, _sure_ you are Hikari.

**C.G:** Just do the disclaimer would you.

**Yami S:** Yeah, yeah. My Hikari doesn't own YGO, duh!

**C.G: **Thank you Yami dearest and now for other info on this fic!

The Main Pairing is Ryou/Bakura the side ones include Yugi/Yami and Malik /Marik I don't really have any other's and this isn't lemon-lime Yaoi just fluffy sort of stuff because I can't write them LOL! (And for those of you who don't know what yaoi is it's basically male/male relationships so if you don't like it don't read it!)

There MAY be Tea bashing if people want it I'll write it but otherwise she gets to be annoying.

_'thoughts'_

"Speech"

/ Hikari to Yami /

- Yami to Hikari -

And that's about all! RR!

* * *

_Two Halves make A Whole _

By Celtic Goth1

Chapter One

Mirror Image

The lunch bell rang at domino high on Friday, the students were moving out to the school grounds where a soccer match was being held. However today Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat in the corner of their homeroom talking about their new problem …

"Bakura's been bugging me lately …" Ryou said in a lowered voice.

"You mean more than usual," Malik replied with a smirk.

_- I heard that. -  
_

"Sorta, he's been whining about getting a body," said Ryou resting his elbows on the desk.

"Typical" Malik sighed leaning back on his chair.

_- What is this! Bash Bakura day!? -_

_/ How would you feel if I annoyed you with the same question everyday huh/_

_- I'd feel just fine -  
_

_/ You would not. /_

_- Yes I would, I'd just ignore you. -_

Ryou banged his head on the desk and muttered something that sounded a lot like_ "why me?"_

Finally Yugi spoke up, "Yami's got an idea."

Ryou ceased banging his head on the desk and Malik sat forward on his chair.

"So the invincible Pharaoh stoop's to helping the tomb robber, never thought I'd see the day" Malik said, a big smirk spreading across his face.

_- H__ikari, please inform Malik that if he continues insulting me within the hour I will have him six feet under and he will never be seen again -  
_

Ryou sighed, "Malik, Bakura says that if you continue insulting him within the hour he will have you six feet under and you will never be seen again"

"Well you can tell Bakura not to threaten my Hikari" Marik said, taking control.

"Make me grave keeper!" Bakura yelled having forced Ryou into his soul room.

Yugi sighed very glad that the room was abandoned except for Kaiba who was working as usual; everyone else was out watching the soccer game that was going on.

"Break it up you two" Yami said, taking Yugi's place.

The two death glared at each other and sat back down.

"Do you still wish to hear my idea or do I go back to my soul room?" Yami asked the two other spirits.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up Pharaoh" Bakura growled, still glaring at Marik.

"Ok, Bakura." He turned to his albino adversary. "Remember way back in duellist kingdom when you removed everybody's souls in that shadow game." Bakura nodded and smirking at the happy memory. "And the I put them back." Bakura nodded again, the happy thoughts all gone. "Just maybe if try both of those at once it _may_ have a reaction."

"Lets try it now, then." Bakura said standing up, cracking his fingers in anticipation.

Yami shook his head. "Not here."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "FINE! After they get out of this mortal prison!"

* * *

The three Yami's stood in the Mouto's lounge room that afternoon about 4pm ready to try and separate. 

Yami sighed, "Ready?"

Bakura nodded and their items began to glow until the light was blinding. A huge _bang _sent them falling to the floor.

"Lets check the damage then cause some more_!"_ Malik cried as there light disappeared, sitting scattered around the room were just the three Hikari's.

"Well there's no damage..." Ryou said, picking himself up off the floor.

_- NO! So close! So damn fucking close! -_

/_ You're not going to sulk about this are you /_

_- Of course I am. - _

* * *

"So what have you guys been doing since I saw you …5 hours ago?" Ryou asked Malik and Yugi over the phone. 

"Homework." came Yugi's reply.

"Homework and spaming Kaiba's email" Malik said with a laugh.

"You have Kaiba's email? Where'd you get it! He never lets anyone have his email."

"Yugi got it for me."

"How'd you get it Yugi?"

"…'

"Yugi…?"

A response came from Yugi, but neither of them could hear it.

"Yugi…?" Ryou asked again.

"I hacked his computer."

"…Since when can you hack computers?"

"For a while…"

"Rebel." Malik said with a laugh.

"Look guys I have to go, it's getting late." Yugi said, yawning into the phone.

"Damn. it's almost 10. Ishizu's gonna kill me, See you."

"Bye."

Ryou hung up the phone and set it back down in the kitchen, it was getting late and they were meeting early at the arcade next day.

He sighed as he watched the microwave clock turn to _'10:00'_

"Well I better go to be- AHHHH!"

Ryou fell to the ground, a searing pain was splitting through his mind as he writhed in pain on the floor, he felt his heart tear. And with that, everything faded to black.

* * *

Ryou awoke the next morning feeling like well, crap. He lifted his aching head off the kitchen floor and look up at the microwave _06:00_. Joy. 6am. Groaning, Ryou turned over to find himself face to face with … BAKURA?! 

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled waking his other half up with a start.

"AH! What are you screaming about! You such a girl Hi-" Bakura stopped talking, realizing he was looking up at Ryou. Bakura glanced down at himself.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled jumping up. "I'm ... alive again! YES!"

Ryou backed away form his Yami – mostly because of his scary victory dance

"I'm Free! I'm FREE!! I'm Fr-"

_BANG. _

Bakura rammed face first into the nearest wall and fell onto the floor unconscious.

Ryou slapped his hand to his forehead

"What. An. _Idiot_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**C.G:** Damn, that was sooo much fun to write!

**Yami S:** WEEEEE!! _-Runs into wall- _owie …

**C.G:** _-Pats Yami S on the head-_ Don't run into anymore walls sweetie, its gonna serious hurt your head.

**Yami S: D:  
**

**C.G:** RR!


	2. It's Not Easy Being Me

**6/8/07 Edit: I've had a horrid bout of Nostalgia and have decided to do a bit of editing on each chapter and hopefully finish this. Cheers. **

**  
C.G: _-_**_Is unusually happy-_

**Yami S:** _-cries-_ Hikari's gone mad!

**C.G:** Oh I have not! DarkHikari15 and I had a brilliant day of fanfic ideas!

**Yami S:** OH DEAR RA!! _-Cries-_ You really have gone mad!

**C.G:** Oh quiet you - I don't own YGO! ON WITH THE MADNESS!!

_Two Halves make A Whole_

_By Celtic Goth1_

_Chapter Two_

_It's Not Easy Being Me_

Bakura groaned. His head felt like it had split in two.

"Owwwww" he groaned to himself, attempting to swing his legs off the couch. Suddenly voices floated in from the kitchen.

"You think Bakura knocking himself out is bad! Marik discovered the coffee maker – our kitchen reeks of coffee beans." Bakura heard Malik say, highly amused.

"Could've been worse he could have done what you did Yami …"

"Aibou no …"

"Fine I won't tell them you got a fork stuck in the toaster 'cause you thought it was broken …"

"Thank yo- HEY!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

_'Damn I'm in for it, STUIPD WALL!'_ Bakura thought as he walked into the kitchen.

"Awww look sleeping beauty has awoken!" Marik laughed glomping Bakura.

"Ah! Get off me you psycho!" Bakura yelled, pushing the blonde off him, suddenly Bakura noticed Yami smirking at him. No one smirked at him and got away with it!

"What are YOU smirking at pharaoh?" he said bitterly.

Yami's smiled, "Nothing, just that bruise on your head …"

"Shut up fork boy!"

"Make me, you stupid tomb robber!"

Bakura glared advancing towards Yam, "Oh I'll make you! I'll stick a fork right up your - "

" - Woah, Bakura, chill. No need for forks" Malik said intervening, causing a wave of laughs through the room.

"Well seeing your awake Bakura we can get going." Ryou said standing up.

"What? Go where?" Bakura questioned, forgetting Yami as everyone started moving out of the room.

"Arcade!" Yugi informed him.

"With those pathetic mortals" Marik whispered in his ear.

_'Pathetic mortals? He means those loser people Ryou hangs out with, oh its payback time_.' he gave an evil, evil grin and followed everyone out of the apartment.

* * *

The Group entered the arcade walking to where the crowd was around DRR as usual. 

"Yug'!" Joey called but doubled over when he saw Yami.

"Wha-who- what's going on!?!" Joey cried looking around, very confused.

"Joey – Yami, Yami – Joey" Yugi said properly introducing them – he hadn't really gotten the chance before. You know, sharing one body and all.

Tristan, Duke and Tea joined them – they, like Joey, just stared in awe.

"Well I'll be damned they DO exist!" Duke said earning a wake over the head from Tristan and Tea.

After a few more introductions Bakura saw his opening and walked up to Tristan.

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. I do believe I owe you something!" Bakura smirked and then punched him square in the nose "THAT is for throwing me off the cliff!"

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, "What did I say about violence!"

* * *

_-10 minutes ago- _

"Just promise me _one_ thing Bakura."

"What?" Bakura replied suspiciously.

"Just no violence … ok?"

"Oh Ra Damnit! "

Ryou turned his sad Hikari eyes on him.

"Argh, damn you! FINE!"

* * *

"That wasn't violence that was revenge!" Bakura exclaimed in his defence 

Ryou sighed, this could get rather rowdy.

* * *

**C.G:** Well that's all for now cause I was so losing it in this chap sorry for the unfunnyness. 

**Yami S:** -_is asleep-_

**C.G:** RR!


	3. Essence Of Time

**6/8/07 Edit: I've had a horrid bout of Nostalgia and have decided to do a bit of editing on each chapter and hopefully finish this. Cheers. **

**C.G:** Holy crap it's been a while! o...k ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chap I don't really have much to say other than HOLIDAYS ROCK!! BOOOOYAA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Halves make A Whole_

_By Celtic Goth1_

_Chapter Three_

_Essence of time_

"So Bakura, how does it feel to be dead. But alive, but ... does that make you a zombie?"

"Oh shut UP! Malik!" Bakura yelled throwing a pillow in his general direction.

"Someone please remind me why we took him to see Resident Evil 2 yesterday?" Yugi sighed, leaning back onto Ryou's couch.

"Because it was the only thing everyone agreed on." Ryou replied in a very monotoned voice.

"Oh yeah." Yugi replied, yawning.

"Tired?" Malik asked.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep at all last night." Yugi said.

"Neither." Ryou added.

"Heh, Bakura are you _dead_ tired to?" Malik smirked.

Bakura's eye twitched. "One more crack from you and I swear to Ra..." he trailed off.

"He'll make you get into the _spirit_ of things!" Yugi cried with a laugh.

Bakura twitched again. "Annoy your own damn Yami's!" He yelled at them. They dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

Ryou was lying on his bed that night extremely tired for some reason. His mind kept going over everything that had happened in the last 2 days. It was actually quite insane when he thought about it. He, Malik and Yugi brought schizophrenia to a new level these days, it's like a multiple personality manifestation with their Yami's around now. And what was worse was that he had school the next day. 

Ryou was then pulled out of his thoughts when Bakura flopped down next to him.

"So I'm more interesting than the kitchen ceiling now, eh?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

Ryou smiled "I'm just special, I have more worth than the ceiling."

Bakura smirked, "Of course you do, do you know how dirty that thing is? It's disgusting!"

Ryou sighed. "That's from the time you took over my body and tried to make breakfast, remember?"

"Oh yeah …" Bakura ginned at the memory.

"That kitchen has never been the same." Ryou mused as he noticed the smile on Bakura's face.

"It was funnier when I put things in the microwave to see if they exploded." Bakura said.

"It was NOT!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura thought for a second. "I'm a real pain aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way" Ryou answered.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Your as about insane as I am, you know that?"

Ryou laughed softly. "I wouldn't be surprised."

-----------------------------------------------

**C.G:** Hey that's all for now cause that all I can think of! I hope you find it in your hearts to review this short crappy chapter! Later!


	4. What You Have To Do

**6/8/07 Edit: I've had a horrid bout of Nostalgia and have decided to do a bit of editing on each chapter and hopefully finish this. Cheers. **

I had no clue where this was going, then I had a BRAINWAVE! OI! So yeah this is it, It was actually quite funny reading over the previous chapters to write this one. I am SO lame XD

But I'd like to take the chance now to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this. Feedback is what keeps me writing. So thanks again.

_- blah -_ Yami Mind link

_/ blah /_ Hikari

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Halves Make A Whole_

_By Celtic Goth1 _

_Chapter Four_

_What You Have To Do_

Ryou tossed and turned for the second night in a row. He just couldn't figure out _why_ though.

_- __Hikari__ are you awake? -  
_

Ryou jumped slightly as Bakura's voice came into his head.

_/ Yeah, what's wrong/ _Ryou answered through the link.

- _I'm coming into your room. -  
_

_/ What? Why/_

A few seconds later Ryou heard Bakuras footsteps coming towards his door.

"Bakura …?" Ryou questioned, as his Yami walked into the dark room.

"I'm sleeping with you." Bakura said simply laying down next to Ryou.

"W-why?" Ryou stuttered, glad the darkness was hiding his blushing face.

"Because neither of us will get any sleep otherwise. Now go to sleep."

"Bu-"

Bakura placed a finger to Ryou's lips silencing him.

_- Do you really not want me here? -  
_

Ryou sighed _/ No, It's ok. /_

Ryou could have sworn he saw Bakura smile although it was dark.

_- Now Sleep -  
_

_

* * *

_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Ryou slowly opened his eyes as the alarm kept beeping. As his vision cleared he took a sharp breath in. His forehead was resting against Bakuras and they were in very close proximity.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The alarm was still going.

_'Fuck!'_ Ryou swore to himself and slowly moved leaning over Bakura to turn the damn thing off.

_- Hikari what ARE you doing? -  
_

"Epp!" Ryou squeaked startled, falling on top of Bakura.

"Don't do that!" Ryou said exasperated, climbing off his Yami.

"Not my fault you're scared of everything Ryou." Bakura said sitting up.

"I am n- did you just call me Ryou?"

Bakura blinked, "So? It's your name isn't it?"

"But – You – never mind."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't you have to go to that prison of yours soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have time." Ryou yawned flopping back down on the bed, Bakura followed the suit.

"Sleep well?" Bakura asked his Hikari.

"Yes, actually, how did you –"

_Ring._

_Ring.  
_

"-who would call this early in the morning!" Ryou cried climbing over Bakura and out of bed to answer the phone.

_"Hello?" _

_"Ryou, it's Malik. Listen I need you to get to school as soon as possible."_

_"Er, why?" _

_"I'll explain when you get there. Bring Bakura too and meet be out the back by the unused classrooms" _

_"Fine, this better be important Malik." _

_"Heh, You don't know just how important it is." _

And Malik hung up. Ryou sighed, Malik really needed to work on his phone conversational skills.

"Bakura! Get ready _now _Malik apparently has something important to discuss with us." Ryou yelled down the hall.

"Why didn't he just tell you over that-that talking thing?"

"The phone?"

"I knew that."

"Liar." Ryou said with a smirk."And I don't know why just move it."

* * *

"Malik, _what_ is going on?" Yugi asked trying not to yawn. 

"Ok …" Malik started, the other Yami and Hikari's looking at him in anticipation for the reason they were made to get up so early. "Ishizu got one of her 'visions' last night."

"And?" Bakura pushed.

"And she saw that if you Yami's don't 'prove' that you deserve to stay here you'll go back to being spirits" Malik continued.

"But we'd be able to bring them back again right?" Ryou asked, a worried look now spread across his face.

Malik shook his head. "That's the thing. Once they go back it's permanent."

Everyone went silent.

"How long do we have?" Yami asked coldly

"10pm Thursday." Malik replied.

"And who the hell decided that?!" Bakura burst out.

"We cast the ritual at 4 pm, and it took effect at 10 pm. 6 hours. 6 days." Malik answered. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry" he said trying to reassure them all.

* * *

"Maybe you should fix the toaster?" Marik suggested to Yami as the trio wandered around Domino city until their Hikari's would be out of school. 

"Yeah, right after Bakura fixes the dent in the wall." Yami said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how about you try this Pharaoh. Shutting the hell up!" Bakura yelled.

"Must you always attract attention to us?" Yami asked staring back at the people who were staring at them.

"Yes, just to spite you."

"Awww, you like me just so much you go to all that trouble." Yami said sarcastically

Bakura stared at him wide eyed. "Sarcasm or not. Don't you EVER say anything like that again. You sick bastard."

* * *

I like that finishing line. I hope that made up for shocking lack of updates. R+R if you would 


End file.
